movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginyu Force
The Ginyu Force is an elite team of mercenaries who serve Frieza in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai series. It consists with five powerful warriors: Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo and Captain Ginyu, their leader. ''Dragon Ball Z'' After Vegeta killed Zarbon, Frieza summoned the Ginyu Force to find the Dragonballs and bring him a scouter. The Ginyu Force (shadowed at first, not unlike the Big Five from Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Witches 5 from Sailor Moon S) left Planet Frieza and arrived on Namek, revealing themselves to be goofballs who like to strike poses they think are cool. They arrived at the site where Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan (who, by this time, had joined forces) had all seven Dragonballs. Burter used his super speed to retrieve one as Vegeta threw it away, and Guldo used his Time Freeze to take one before Krillin could destroy it. Ginyu took the Dragonballs to Frieza after Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo decided who would fight Vegeta by doing rock-paper-scissors. Recoome won, and decided to let Guldo fight Krillin and Gohan. At first Guldo was at a disadvantage, but eventually trapped Krillin and Gohan with his Mind Freeze. Before he could skewer them, however, Vegeta attacked and killed Guldo with an energy wave. Recoome stepped up for his fight with Vegeta, and soon gained the advantage. When Krillin and Gohan stepped in, Recoome beat them up too. When Goku arrived on Namek, however, he knocked Recoome out with an elbow to the stomach. Burter and Jeice stepped up to fight Goku, but he dodged their every blow so quickly no one could see him move. Burter and Jeice unsuccessfully tried several ways of defeating Goku, and eventually Goku defeated Burter, knocking him out. Jeice ran off to get Ginyu, whom Frieza had left behind at his spaceship to guard the Dragonballs. Vegeta killed Burter and Recoome while they were unconscious. Jeice and Ginyu arrived at the battlefield where Ginyu fought Goku. Goku soon revealed his power level to be way above Ginyu's, so Ginyu switched bodies with Goku and arrived at Frieza's ship with Jeice to fight Krillin and Gohan. However, Ginyu was getting weaker, as he was unable to use his mind and body together, and was losing the battle, while Vegeta fought Jeice, and brutally killed him before injuring Ginyu. Ginyu tried to switch bodies with Vegeta, but Goku jumped in front of him, switching them both back to their original bodies. Ginyu tried again, but this time switched with a frog that Goku threw in front of Vegeta, and remained in this form, unable to speak and say "Change Now!" Despite their defeat, all members of the Ginyu Force reappeared during the fight with Frieza. Captain Ginyu the frog met up with Bulma, who put a translator on him. He took advantage of the opportunity and switched bodies with Bulma, leaving her trapped in the body of a frog. Ginyu arrived at the battlefield, somehow able to sense energy signals in Bulma's body. He watched the battle between Goku and Frieza while pretending to be Bulma, but soon Gohan and Krillin discovered his true identity and he attempted to switch bodies with Piccolo, but Gohan threw Bulma in front of him, and Ginyu switched back with her and became a frog again. In the following episode, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo, who were all dead, were invited over to King Kai's planet, attempted to conquer it, and fought Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. The good guys gained the upper hand, and soon they were defeated - Burter and Jeice by Tien, Recoome by Yamcha, and Guldo by Chiaotzu - and sent to Home for Infinite Losers (Hell) where they landed in the Bloody Pond. Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo, along with Cell, Frieza, and King Cold, terrorized ogres in Hell before Goku and Pikkno came to stop them. Goku defeated the Ginyu Force easily - first Jeice, then Burter, then Guldo, then Recoome. Later, Pikkon threw them and Cell onto a spiked mountain, and they were patched up and thrown into a jail cell along with Frieza and King Cold. ''Trivia'' Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Teams Category:Fighter Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived villains Category:Male Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Villains who can fly Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Assassin Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Amoral Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains